Zafiro, Ambar y Esmeralda
by MaddzMasen
Summary: Historia basada en una experiencia familiar...simplemente leela creo que quedo bastante bien.


**Hola:**

_Pues la verdad, la historia se me acaba de ocurrir, estaba aburrida y necesitaba hacer algo asi que abrir word y como si de magia se tratara las palabras comezaron a aparecer en mi mente y mis manos comenzaron a escribirlas, es una historia algo triste pero necesitaba desahogarme, esta inspirada en una situacion familiar mía o por lo que pude leer luego de escribirla asi parece, el nombre creo que no concuerda mucho con la historia pero como dije simplemente ocurrio. La verdad me parece que es una de las mejores que eh escribido y no son muchas las que eh escrito hehehe, espero la disfruten y dejen cualquier review._

_Kisses from Venezuela  
_

* * *

"_**Zafiro, Ámbar y Esmeralda"**_

Los días se hicieron más largos las noches más oscuras y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la soledad se convirtió en su mejor amiga, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, convirtiendo sus hermosos y brillantes zafiros en una joya opaca sin brillo. Cegada por la tristeza dejo de salir y pronto sus amigas dejaron de llamarla, pero a ella no le importaba, total ya estaba muerta, el se había ido y con el se había ido su corazón y su alma. El nunca volvería y eso ella muy bien lo sabia, se había ido para nunca volver y ese simple hecho era el mas le dolía y rompía cada uno de los pedazos de su débil corazón. Pronto dejo de comer y adelgazo hasta el punto de tener que internarla en el hospital, su familia estaba preocupada por ella, los doctores no sabían que ocurría, su cuerpo no respondía a los tratamientos y cada vez su débil corazón latía cada vez menos. Su madre le rezaba a dios por ella y su hermana le hablaba sin recibir respuesta alguna, mientras que el dulce ángel iba muriendo cada día más, deseando con fulgor que aquel glorioso momento llegara pronto para volver a los brazos de su padre que sin razón alguna se había ido. Deseaba hablarle, decirle cuando lo extrañaba y cuanto necesitaba de sus abrazos, de sus consejos y poder volver a ver aquella sonrisa que le iluminaba el día, aquellos ámbares que le demostraban amor y oír aquella dulce voz que tanto añoraba y deseaba volver a oír.

"_Tienes que volver…tienes que recuperarte"_- le decía su hermana en cada visita con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y ella solo negaba_… "Es que no entienden que quiero morir"_ pensaba ella en su mente, y las lagrimas brotaban de nuevo dejando ver a todo aquel que la veía la tristeza que inundaba su alma. Por las noches las lagrimas volvían y la tristeza cada uno de sus sollozos, y las imágenes sobre aquel terrible día aparecían en sus sueños, convirtiéndolos en terribles pesadillas.

_**2 meses después**_

Su madre acababa de irse a casa dejándola sola en aquella habitación que tanto odiaba. La enfermera, vino a visitarla y acostarla.

"_Que duermas bien pequeña"-_ le dijo la dulce mujer de mayor edad dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y pronto entro en un profundo sueño, pero no era una pesadilla, sino un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar. Su padre estaba allí, justo frente a ella, tal y como lo recordaba, de baja estatura, con algo de peso encima, de pelo negro ya con algunas canas encima, su rostro redondeado estaba iluminado con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos ambarinos la miraban inquisitivos. El abrió sus brazos y ella feliz de verle corrió a los brazos de su padre, juntándose en un dulce abrazo.

"_Mi niña…como te he extrañado_" – dijo el sentándola sobre su regazo como cuando era una niña.

"_Papá…e-eres t-tu"-_ dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y por primera vez en 8 meses una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

"_Claro que soy yo hija...pero a esto no es a lo vengo…vengo a visitarte porque desde arriba te eh estado observando y eh visto cosas horribles, como has enfermado y como lloras todas las noches por mi, tu madre y tu hermana sufren y que diré de ese chico amigo tuyo…"_- la chica rio y luego con arrepentimiento bajo la cabeza.

"_No quiero volver…quiero ir contigo"_ – le respondió ella abrazándolo.- _"Quiero estar contigo siempre…"_

"_Pero si aun no es tu momento mi pequeña, tu todavía tienes una vida que recorrer, errores que cometer y muchas experiencias que vivir, puede que no me veas ni me puedas abrazar pero yo siempre estoy a tu lado, cuidándote, viéndote y abrazándote, siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, muerto o no, siempre puedes contar conmigo mi pequeña, cuando me necesites, debes saber que yo siempre estoy junto a ti porque eres la luz que ilumino mi vida y la persona más importante para mi, pero yo necesito que cuides de tu hermana y tu madre, que te necesitan, tu madre esta sufriendo, para una madre ver como su hija desea morir no es algo muy lindo, y tu hermana aunque no lo creas, te necesita más que nunca, eres su ejemplo a seguir y su apoyo más grande…debes luchar por tu vida, tal vez la realidad es muy dura pero quien dijo que la vida es justa...y no te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien, no quiero verte llorar por mi porque eso me entristece, con solo verte así, acostada en una cama sin comer ni nada que decir, me parte el corazón y a tu madre y hermana también…debes volver a vivir, debes empezar desde cero, no es fácil, lo se pero siempre puedes contar conmigo y con tu hermana y con tu madre…siempre estaremos contigo…debes volver mi pequeña"_

"_Pero papi…yo no quiero…te extraño mucho, la vida sin ti no es lo mismo"_

"_Quien dijo que vives sin mi…ya te dije, siempre, siempre, siempre estoy a tu lado, no me puedes ver pero si me puedes sentir…con tu corazón"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Nada de peros…ahora debo irme, nos veremos dentro de mucho espero….pero prométeme que has de vivir…"- _La chica vio a su padre y con resignación asintió con la cabeza.

"_Lo prometo"_

"_Bien…te amo hija mía nunca lo olvides"_- Padre e hija se abrazaron de nuevo y ella con lagrimas en los ojos, beso la mejilla de su padre, quien fue desapareciendo poco a poco, regresando a la realidad a su ángel. La chica sobresaltada abrió los ojos y con decisión prometió recuperarse. Los días pasaron y la chica comezón a recuperarse, pronto su cuerpo respondió a los tratamientos, volvió a probar bocado, el color volvió a su piel, y sus hermosos zafiros comenzaron a brillar, tal vez no tanto como antes pero si tenían un brillo único, comenzó a sonreír y hablar con su hermana y su madre. Los doctores alegres, le dieron de alta un mes después, y ella alegre volvió a su casa donde una fiesta de bienvenida la esperaba, sus familiares se encontraban allí pero ella solo buscaba con la mirada a aquel hermoso chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro, a ese _"chico amigo suyo"_, como había dicho su padre, había sufrido por ella. Lo encontró en el balcón de la casa y ella sonriente corrió a sus brazos.

"_Como te extrañe…"_- dijo el con su dulce y aterciopelada voz.

"_Me alegra estar devuelta"-_ El chico volvió a colocarla sobre el suelo. Ella le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas y el chico cegado por la belleza de la chica quedo atónito. Cuanto le había extrañado, y ahora que la veía, se veía más hermosa que nunca, con su cabello dorado cual rayos de sol y labios rojos cual carmín, pero sobre todo, lo más hermoso de aquella extraña chica eran los hermosos zafiros que poseía, siempre brillando de manera única e inusual, que le abrían el alma con solo una mirada y que le habían enamorado a penas verles. El chico se acerco a ella temeroso al rechazo pero al ver como ella enrollaba los brazos en su cuello, todo miedo desapareció, dando paso a un sentimiento extraño pero que le llenaba hasta la ultima célula, hacia que su corazón latiese a mil por hora, aquel sentimiento que había sentido por ella siempre y que siempre sentiría por ella a pesar de todo. Unió sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso lleno de ese sentimiento llamado amor. La amaba como nunca y le alegraba ser correspondido. Pronto sus pulmones necesitaron aire y con resignación se separaron pero aun quedando abrazados.

"_Te Amo"_- le dijo el con dulzura y ella alegre le respondió con una sonrisa.

"_Te Amo"-_ Volvieron a unirse en otro beso y luego volvieron a la fiesta, donde festejaron el regreso de la chica y el simplemente le acompañaba en todo.

Mientras desde el cielo estrellado, su padre alegre le miraba y sonreía, satisfecho de haber ayudado pero sobretodo alegre por que su luz, su ángel había recuperado su vida y había encontrado el amor.

"_**A veces la muerte se nos lleva a un ser querido pero debemos saber que el solo se va de manera física ya que su alma siempre permanecerá entre nosotros"**_

_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...:)  
**_


End file.
